Quiero cambiar
by HarlequinMime
Summary: Una pequeña historia acerca de la búsqueda de la alegría, enfrentándose  en este caso Roy  a la a veces difícil realidad en la que se encuentra... ¿Logrará encontrar una nueva forma de vivir?    NOTA: No es una historia de amor entre Roy y Yoshi.
1. Enfermo de amor

**LOVESICK  
><strong>

- Al parecer estás enfermo del corazón. Los infartos dan por querer demasiado - dijo Dr. Mario mientras se quitaba escrupulosamente los guantes y hacía a un lado su estetoscopio - No te rías, Roy, en nuestro mundo todo es causado por cosas cursis. Las enfermedades VERDADERAS no existen para nosotros. Así que tranquilo, nada malo pasará. Ya, cállate. No te rías.

-Je, je.. ay doc -dijo Roy mientras secaba una lágrima de su ojo - ¿Querer demasiado? ¿Are you crazy? Jaja, ROY no querer a NADIE. Solo a mi mascota. Yoshi.

-Yoshi no es tu mascota, amigo. Ya supéralo. -Dijo Mario con un gesto de desaprobación.

-Pues le gustan mis manzanas. Me ama. -Contestó Roy, refunfuñando. -Y gracias. ¿cuánto te debo?

-No es nada, Roy. Solo lárgate de aquí. -Suspiró el doc mientras empujaba a Roy a la puerta - No olvides tomar un tecito de cascarón de Koopa todas las mañanas, y pronto esos ataques al corazón desaparecerán.

Roy no podía dejar de pensar en todas las "tonterías" que el doc decía. ¿Cómo podían ser así de estúpidos todos los que le rodeaban? ¿Cómo podían creer que su mundo era lo único que existía? ¿Cómo le hacía Yoshi para meterse hasta 5 manzanas en la boca? Tantas interrogantes lo marearon y decidió irse a dormir.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín mágico de la eterna alegría, Yoshi recogía manzanas mágicas, doradas, crujientes del árbol sagrado, mientras el resto de los smashers danzaban tomados de las manos alrededor de una pequeña fogata que alumbraba en derredor. Emocionado, buscó a Roy con la mirada... hasta no encontrarlo. Una vez más se sintió decepcionado de la maldita vida. Su nuevo amigo resultó ser un antisocial y malvado espadachín sin sentimientos por él y sus manzanas. Una lágrima cristalina rodó por sus mejillas, hasta que Yoshi recordó que no tenía mejillas, y empezó a reír.

De pronto... en taparrabos, apareció Ganondorf, danzando como un indio aborígen en pleno sacrificio al rededor de la hoguera, mientras el resto reía embrutecido por el bello y delicado acto de Ganon. En realidad, le estaban tomando fotos ridículas para posteriormente, etiquetarlo en FACEBOOK.

Roy observaba por la ventana esa calamidad. Todos ellos tan divertidos, y él, ansioso por conocer algo nuevo y diferente. Y llevaría a Yoshi consigo. Sí, eso haría. Emprendería una nueva aventura.

A escondidas, recorrió la mansión, hasta que encontró el cuarto que buscaba: La cámara de los deseos. Aquella puerta oculta lo llevaría a donde él quisiera, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Chifló su silbato de oro para enviarle una señal a Yoshi, y acto seguido, el pequeño dinosaurio estaba a su lado, dispuesto a acompañarlo como perro fiel en su aventura.

-España - dijo Roy

-Yoshi - respondió temeroso el dino.

-Ajá, amigo.- Y con su espada partió una manzana dorada en dos, en señal de la eterna amistad con Yoshi.

Nuevas aventuras esperan a nuestros amigos.


	2. Deseos y puertas abiertas

Una luz mágica y multicolor iluminó el cuarto. Roy y Yoshi soltaron anonadados la manzana, babeando. Una horrible voz se escuchó:

-¡ROY! OS HABÉIS ATREVIDO HA SOLICITAR UN DESEO, ¿CIERTO?

-Señor. sí, señor.

-¿Que queréis? - Gritó la voz.

-Quiero... quiero bailar. Yo quiero. quiero.

-IMBECIL -la voz se transformó en una mano que abofeteó la cara del pobre pelirrojo idiota. -Dime, ¿qué deseas?

-Quiero un cambio en mi vida. Quiero ser feliz. Quiero conocer España.

-Ay, mijo. No. ¿Quieres un cambio? Necesitas conocer el único y verdadero amor. Y eso, mi querido amigo, sólo lo encontrarás dentro de la misma mansión.

-¿Qué? No, no, jamás. No hay nada para mí.

-Abre tu corazón, Roy. ÁBRELO.

En ese momento, la voz se desvanecio en el viento, una tormenta de color y luz inundó la habitación y Yoshi y Roy despertaron en medio de la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en el jardín.

-Yoshi.. -susurró temblando Roy - prométeme que estarás conmigo y me ayudaras siempre.

-Yoshi

-Ok... ten, una manzanita. Ahora vamos a ver qué hay.

-¿Qué hay de qué? - Preguntó Doc que llegaba en ese momento a ver a los amigos que yacían medio atolondrados en el pasto -Están bien?

-Si, gracias Doc. Todo perfecto.

-Bueno, pues a divertirnos!

-YOSHIIII!

Una canción de los beatles se oye al fondo. Roy camina desconcertado, con una lata de cerveza vacía en una mano. Pronto, lo único que ve es oscuridad.

-Roy! - susurra una pequeña voz de entre los arbustos

Roy reconoce la voz, y se acerca, sorprendido, a encontrarse con la persona que lo está llamando. ¿Ella hablándole? ESO ES RARO. Debe ser un sueño, o una confusión. Roy prefiere salir de dudas, y, abriendo los arbustos donde ella se esconde, susurra, expectante...

-¿Samus?


End file.
